Into The Naruto Verse
by 19evans97
Summary: Two souls had passed at the same time. But as fate had deemed it, only one was allowed a shot at a second chance, living as the one who was not given the opportunity. But it is of course a choice. Will the boy accept it? And live his life as the unfortunate one that didn't get the chance? And what will he do if he chooses to live? AU Naruto, Strong and Smart Naruto, Non-Canon line.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing he remembered was being hit by something heavy, pain coursing through his body and then darkness. The pain had faded as fast as it had hit him and now he felt nothing. Yet the darkness had lingered. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening or where he was. All he could tell that it was dark and that he could hear the faint sound of water dripping.

And then the whole place was illuminated, every inch glowing with an odd pale light. He was in some sort of dungeon, floating on top of water. What was this place and how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was a flash of bright light.

"So this is him then?" a familiar yet unfamiliar voice spoke up. Looking to the side the boy noticed three people standing on top of the water, a blonde man, a redhead and a younger blonde boy who looked about the age of five.

"This is him" another voice spoke up and the boy turned to look at the source. This one was a spiky white haired man wearing a white cloak with odd symbols and he was floating on mid-air in a lotus position, a staff laid across his lap. His eyes though were what really took the attention. An odd ripple like pattern that the boy knew all too well.

"Well this isn't the weirdest dream I've had" he sat up, rubbing the back of his head and expecting to find his hair wet. He did not to his surprise.

"I can assure you this is no dream" the ripple eyed man said with a small smile. "What you see, hear and feel are all completely real"

"So you're telling me that all of you're not a binge watching induced dream?" the boy asked, looking at the white haired man incredulously.

"You use big words" the blonde child spoke up for the first time, making the boy turn to look at him. He noticed then that the child did not look at all like the version he had seen in the anime or the manga. Rather he looked more like version that came out of a horror themed Halloween special.

"What happened to you?" he asked, looking equal parts horrified and worried for the younger Naruto.

"The villagers" Naruto said with a small shrug. And that alone was all the answer the boy needed.

"But the villagers never did this to you. At least not to this extent" the boy muttered. He wasn't sure if he remembered correctly. But he had not seen a younger version of the blonde knucklehead this beat up and bloody before.

"Not in the stories you read" the ripple eyed man said softly. The boy turned back to him and was face to face with not just one but many Narutos, all of them a shadow. "As you can see here, various versions of Naruto exist through different worlds. I think your world would call it the doppelganger phenomenon. A multiverse if you will"

"So you're saying that there is a chance that in my world Naruto actually existed" the boy asked in surprise. His next action though was to pinch his cheek and pull on it till it hurt.

"This is no dream D'ttebane!" the redheaded woman exclaimed, making the boy stop pulling his cheek.

"As I was saying" the rippled eyed man spoke once more. "In your world, Naruto merely existed as a fictional character. Like you did in another world"

"I'm a fictional character in some world?"

"But the Naruto of this world" the man went on, ignoring the boy. "Has had more to suffer than the other ones. Which has led to his early demise" the man finished with a dragged out sigh.

That had made the boy sit up straight, looking both horrified and angry. Prejudice had ended the life of an innocent. How could humans be this cruel? And stupid!

"But you know what a big role Naruto plays. In any world" the man went on. "And even this world needs him"

"But if he's dead, how can this world still stand a chance?" the boy asked. He knew it all. The Akatsuki, Madara and Kaguya. And not to forget that the Kyuubi would have no vessel now and that it was free to do as it pleases. An entity of pure hate and loathing.

"That is where you come in" the man said, surprising the boy. "You are dead in your world" he stated as if it was some old news. The boy though was staring at him with wide feared eyes. "You were hit by a car. A drunk and drive case as your world call it. You died on the spot"

"So that's what that was" the boys mumbled, his mind flashing to the pain, suddenly flash of light and then darkness.

"I brought you here with a choice. You get to live once more. But as Naruto and in this world. You are needed here"

"I get a choice?"

"Of course you do" the blonde man spoke this time. "You get the chance to live once more"

The boy could hear the hurt in the man's voice. To live once more in the body of his son while his actual son dies so young. The world was truly unfair.

"Why not bring Naruto back?" he asked, looking to the ripple eyed man.

"I am bound by certain rules" the man said softly.

"Rules I'm sure you're not allowed to share with us"

The man nodded. "It took me a while to find a loophole for me to bring you here. The fate of the world is in your hands"

"But why me?" he asked, looking from the ripple eyed man. "Surely there were better choices"

"It's because I wanted it to be you D'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, making the boy look to him. "You looked like a nice person when spiky hair man there showed me stuff about you"

The boy couldn't help but smile at the energetic young blonde. This kid had chosen him to take his place in the world. He trusted him. "I'll do my best I promise" he spoke and Naruto's grin got even bigger.

"Since we are all in agreement" the ripple eyed man interrupted, clearing his throat. "There are somethings you should be aware of. You're now the jinchuriki for Kurama"

"Yeah I got that"

"The whole of him. Not just the Yin part. In this world the whole of Kurama was sealed into Naruto. And now you hold the power of the nine tails. Far stronger and much more potent than what you have seen the other Naruto use"

"I see" the boy nodded, processing the information he was given. "So that means the hate is much more potent as well?"

"Unfortunately" the man nodded. The boy could have sworn he saw a bit of sadness in those rippled eyes. He was the one who created Kurama from the chakra of Juubi after all. He would feel sadness at what the eons had done to the fox.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" I asked as the room suddenly began to brighten up.

"Train on your chakra control" Kushina added and he turned to the redhead. "You're an Uzumaki now. You'll have monstrous amounts of chakra. And add in the Kyuubi, it'll be endless. You have to learn to control it all better"

"And take care of yourself" Minato added. "You might not be our son, but you'll be living as him from now on. Please take care of his body"

The boy nodded and the parents smiled. "And from me" the ripple eyed man touched the boy's shoulder and he felt a sudden warmth spread through him. "My gift to you to help control all your chakra better. A lot is resting on your shoulders from now on. Be my eyes into this world and use my powers to make the world a better place"

"And become Hokage D'ttebayo!" Naruto added with a cheer.

The boy looked at them all one last time as the light slowly began to swallow him. "I promise to do my utmost best to fulfil all your requests" the boy smiled. "And Naruto Uzumaki will be the damned best Hokage Konoha has ever seen!" he added, making Naruto laugh.

Slowly sapphire eyes opened to stare at the blank ceiling above. Had it all been just a dream? A dream induced by him binging on one of his favorite shows and books? The thought as quickly as it had come, vanished. Because right beside him stood a man he knew quite well.

"It's good to see you finally awake Naruto" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the old monkey greeted with a grandfatherly smile, running his hands through the spiky blonde hair that once belonged to Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

The first change came rather faster than the boy, now Naruto, had thought. He had held himself back and decided to join the academy when the time was right. Meaning the time around which the rest of the clan heirs would be joining. And if his memory served him right, it would be around the age of eight.

It gave him three years to train himself, better his physical conditions, work on his throwing skills and work on the lack of chakra control he had. It was a personal request by the real Naruto's parents after all. And he promised to honor their wishes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you!" the blonde introduced himself to the classroom of students. Some of them looked at him with scorn, much like the civilian parents they hailed from. Others did not even look much interested in him. And then there was the shy young female he had run into a year or so back.

Hinata Hyuga, a clan heir and one of his personal favorites from back in his world where he read the story of Naruto Uzumaki. He remembered how Naruto and Hinata had first met and this time too it had gone the same way. Three bullies surrounding her, taunting her about how her eyes were freaky and all that.

But unlike last time, Naruto was fully prepared, easily taking down the bullies. Asking for some taijutsu training from the ANBU officer set to guard him had really worked in his favor. Sadly the officer wasn't Kakashi, or Inu as was his ANBU codename. This one was some guy who wore a weasel mask. He wasn't sure if he knew who it was. Or even if this ANBU existed in the story he had read.

The bullies were easily dealt with and Naruto had escorted her back to the Hyuga set to protect her, a branch family member who immediately began to shout at the blonde for touching her. Naruto had a few choice words to say as well. The two ended their 'chat' with a round of glaring. But ever since then, he could feel Hinata watching him. So that did not change.

Walking up the steps Naruto chose to sit beside the sleeping Shikamaru. The boy was a quiet one, mostly because he slept all the time. And he remembered that Shikamaru was one of the guys who was decent to Naruto in the stories.

His sapphire eyes roamed the classroom before they settled on the teacher. Iruka Umino still saw him as the fox he could already tell from the looks of it. And he would make sure that changes soon enough. Mizuki though, he'd rather not have the man around at all. If only there was one way to get rid of him sooner than later.

"Our first llesson today will be on chakra" Iruka began and Naruto listened intently, taking necessary notes on the topic. He needed to learn everything possible on chakra. The only control exercises he practiced was the tree walking one and the water walking ones. But there was more to chakra than just that. He needed to know how to balance things better. To come out on top as well as use the knowledge to power his jutsus when he learned about them.

It was an hour or so after the lessons that the whole class was outside. Projectile testing as the instructors had called. None of the students had the permission to bring their own weapons, wanting to level the playing field for them all. But Naruto could see that his weapons were older, rust covering the thing and edges blunted out. This would not stick even if he hit hoe. Which he was confident he could do. So what could he do now? If he gripped it too hard it might break. Maybe that's what he had to do.

"Iruka sensei! My shuriken broke!" Naruto called and he fair proctor rushed over to him. He didn't look like he wanted to, but he was giving Naruto a chance. Which meant that he could yet turn out to be like the Iruka from the stories he read. Mizuki though was still a bastard. Handing rusted Kunais to sabotage the blonde.

The kunai he was given by Iruka was perfect. Not completely new as were the others, but perfect sharp. The testing was done over in groups of three. When it was his turn, he was paired up with Hinata and Ino. He threw with ease and the kunai hit home. Hinata's was slightly off while Ino missed completely.

After that was the spar session. Naruto went last and his opponent was, no surprise there, Sasuke Uchiha. Mizuki of course had set it up. He just couldn't let the demon fox outshine the rest. He had failed once already.

Now this Sasuke Uciha was different from the one he knew. The Uchiha massacre had not happened yet. And it might as well happen soon. The timing was off, but he was sure that the massacre would happen. This Sasuke Uchiha looked way too innocent. Still had the superior look to him and the arrogance he could sense. But there was also an openness about him that probably came from Itachi not destroying his mind yet.

When Mizuki called for a start, both boys charged. Sasuke threw punches and Naruto blocked. Naruto then attacked and Sasuke blocked. The trading of blows continued for a long time, longer than any of the rest at least. And they both realized one thing during these exchanges of punches and kicks. They both knew the taijutsu style well. Naruto's was a little bit more free styled, but Sasuke knew the basics.

The match had been declared a draw in the end, time running out for the sparring session. The last lesson of the day was on ninjutsu. And that was where Naruto realized something. The bunshin was not meant for him. He needed to find someone to either help him with it or teach him a better version of the bunshin jutsu. Possibly the trademark jutsu of Naruto Uzumaki of his world.


	3. Chapter 3

Being in this alternate version of the Naruto world he knew, the boy realized that the world was almost an exact copy of the world he had learned, read and seen. It's an almost because of a few major changes. For one, Sasuke was not the last Uchiha. Sure the massacre did happen, but Sasuke's family had survived. Which meant that Sasuke's mother and his sister had lived but not his father. Yes Sasuke had a younger sister in this world. A little girl called Naori Uchiha who was just a few months old when the massacre happened. The blame still went to Itachi, who had done it with the help of a masked Uchiha. But he knew why the massacre had actually happened.

Other than that, the new Naruto of this world had also met Sai. Or rather, a younger version of the boy. He had spotted him around the market area one time when he was on his way back to the academy. But before he could get close, the other boy had vanished in the crowd. An opportunity to befriend and change wasted.

Things in the academy was going better than expected. With the help of Weasel, Naruto had successfully mastered how to do the signature move of the Naruto he knew. The Kage Bunshin. But This Naruto had a feeling that the Sandaime had a hand in making sure he learned that jutsu more than weasel. His grades were also amongst the top thanks to endless hours of studying and then incorporating the shadow clones in his studies to learn things faster. That was a real help. And a further help was that Iruka was not biased like Mizuki. His taijutsu and shuriken jutsu were top notch as well. Thanks to the ANBU.

Speaking of Weasel, the ANBU had vanished right after the Uchiha massace. Which made Naruto's suspicion that the ANBU being an Uchiha was confirmed. He just wasn't sure who it was. Not yet anyways.

Four years of Academy training came and went by in a flash. In this time Naruto succeeded, excelled and made a lot of friends. Most were from the Clans since the civilians had their parents prejudice fall onto them. Well, all but Sakura who had built a study friendly friendship with him.

As his named was called on next he walked in, giving a pat to Hinata's head while she exited. Poor girl fainted right there as the door closed.

"Now Naruto I want you to perform the Henge, the Kawarimi and the BUnshin" Iruka asked his student, a smile on his face. Even if he had started off as one of the teachers who despised Naruto for what he contained, he had grown to see the boy as who he really was, a fine student with great potential.

"Aight!" Naruto cheered. The first one was done successfully, a Henge into Iruka. The second too was flawless, Kawariming with Mizuki who fell on his ass while Naruto was standing on his seat.

"Extra points for no hand signs on both" Iruka let out a soft chuckle while Mizuki glared at the blonde. "All that's left is the Bunshin now" the white haired chunin said with a forced smile. That made Iruka worried. In class, Naruto had never really been able to pull the bunshin off neatly, always failing with that one. That was the oly thing that was holding him back from being the top of his class, a little blip in his class performance. But little did he know that Naruto had learned a better version of it and had hid it quite well.

Naruto nodded, doing the Kawarimi once more to switch places with MIzuki. Putting his hands in the familiar crossed position he channeled his chakra. Two pops later and two perfectly made clones stood beside him, each one as real looking as the original.

While Mizuki was trying to think of some way to find a flaw, Iruka was already coming over to the blonde with a hitae in hand. "Congratulations Naruto!" the chunin grinned, handing the Hitae over to the blonde.

Naruto took it with a grin, tying it around his forehead nicely. "You are so treating me to ramen tonight Iruka sensei" the boy stated, making his chunin sensei laugh at him.

With the last of examinees done with their testing, they were all told to come back to this class the next day at seven sharp to be assigned in teams. Just as the last of the students left, Mizuki called on Naruto for a little private chat.

"You've done excellent in the tests and academy itself Naruto" the white haired chunin said with a smile that was so forced that Naruto almost rolled his eyes. "Thank you sensei" Naruto nodded his head. Mizuki looked at Naruto for a bit, as if trying to think of some way to put this without the boy questioning him unnecessarily. "What if I told you that I had an extracurricular test that would ensure you became top of the class?" he asked, a sly smile growing on his face.

"So he wants you to meet him in the forest behind the academy at mid night" the aged Hokage let out a puff of smoke, leaning back on his seat. "That is the plan yes" Naruto nodded, sapphire eyes moving from the Hokage to his three advisors.

"And you said yes" Danzo murmured, the singular visible eye narrowing on the blonde. "Why?" Naruto leaned forward a bit, pushing away the unease that the old war hawk brought. He knew what things this man had been involved in and what else he will be involved in. But he couldn't out him right now, not without proof. Who would believe a freshly made genin? Let alone the demon boy as most of the council saw him as.

"Well, it's better to catch a thief in the mids of a theft rather than to suddenly break his door down and arrest him. He could get away with no proof" Naruto reasoned. The war hawk kept his eye on the blonde for a bit longer before letting out a small sigh. It seemed that the idea was liked by the man.

"Then you'll act as the decoy then?" Koharu, the once female teammate of the hokage asked, her eyes narrowing on the blonde. She was not that trusty of the boy it was obvious.

"I will" Naruto nodded. "But I was hoping to have a few Jonins or even an ANBU or two stationed in the shadows to arrest the man. I certainly don't have the ability to take him down" the blonde declared, giving one of his now trademark grins. With the three advisors giving their support for the plan, the Hokage too gave it a nod. "Then I'll seeing you at midnight to pick the scroll up?" the Hokage asked and Naruto nodded.

"Hai Jiji" Naruto said with an easy smile and stood. "And I'd like 'that' to be made public soon too" he added, making the Hokage sigh and the advisors look between the two curiously. Leaving it there, Naruto exited through the door.

Mid night rolled in and Naruto stood in the middle of the designated forest, a clearing of sorts in his white shirt and black trousers. Something he wore on the regular. The scroll was strapped to his back, hands deposited in his pockets.

"So you've done it huh?" the voice of Mizuki made Naruto turn and look at the chunin who looked ready for battle, dressed in his battle gear with a giant shuriken strapped to his back.

"Yup" Naruto declared, pointing to the scroll on his back. "Now where is that little thingy you promised? The sign that I topped the class?" he asked.

Mizuki let out a laugh, head swinign back and voice roaring in the clearing. "You foolish boy" he hissed, pulling onto the shuriken on his back. "It was so easy to get you to do my dirty work, a foolish orphan who only wants to show off! Now the village will know that you really are a monster and a thief that ran away with the scroll. Do you know what even is in that scroll?! Do you know why the village even hates you?!"

"The Kyuubi right?" Naruto asked and for a moment he saw Mizuki stiffen. "My birthday is on the same day the Kyuubi was killed. And since the Kyuubi is a mound of Chakra that gained a shape, it can't be killed. Law of Chakra Conservation or whatever, it had to be sealed in someone. I just happened to be nearby"

Mizuki glared at the blonde's explanation. It looked like the man wanted to torture the boy with the information. And being held back from that had ticked him off. "Well then, I guess I'll take the scroll from you now and kill you off. Do the world a favor!" he took position and got ready to throw. Only to find that the shuriken and his arm hit the ground, the wound where his arm was spurting blood. And in front of him stood a dog masked ANBU.

And after that the rest of the Anbu, only two other, came in and took a screaming and crying Mizuki away. The dog masked ANBU turned to look at the blonde, quickly catching the scroll that the blonde threw.

"I expect you'll return this to the Hokage?" Naruto asked and the ANBU nodded, his gravity defying hair moving with his head. "Mission accomplished genin Uzumaki" the man said, a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Just make sure I get paid for this" Naruto grinned, walking over to the ANBU before being shunshined away from the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Hello! This is the author speaking to you, the valuable readers. First of all I would like to thank each and every single one of you who have read this far and hope that the support stays on. After the publishing of the latest chapter, I saw that one of you had a few questions regarding my writing. I would like to answer them and clarify it since sometimes I don't really explain much of it and just skip a lot.**_

_**Question 1:**__** "First Minato is stuck in the Shinigami's stomach so unless the apparition he saw was the chakra imprint in Naruto's seal, Nothing not even Hagoromo can break him out (except the mask but we all know that was a plot device)."**_

_**Answer:**__** While not a question and more of a observation, I'd still like to point it out. I think I have mentioned this but maybe I wasn't completely clear about it the first time. This is an alternate reality to that off the original Naruto Verse. In this reality Minato had completely sealed away the entirety of the Kyuubi in an infant Naruto with a powered up version of the 'Eight Trigrams Sealing Style'. While the matrix looks the same, it's a more durable version to that of the original one. Strong enough to hold the entirety of the Kyuubi at bay. Minato died along with Kushina when the Kyuubi had pierced them both with his claw while trying to kill Naruto, like in the original verse. If not for that, Minato would have survived the night with a case of Chakra exhaustion.**_

_**And the apparition that we see here are the chakra imprints. I left that little part untouched.**_

_**Question 2:**__** "Naruto used Kawarimi to switch with Mizuki. That is not how Kawarimi works. Only Sasuke after gaining the Rinne-Sharingan can switch places with anything/anyone. Instead you could have Naruto switch places with Mizuki's chair, same result (Mizuki on his ass) but more realistic."**_

_**Answer: **__**About this, I actually checked up on how the technique works and I'll quote what the fandom wiki article had to say about this technique. **_

"_**Kawarimi no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. When in danger the ninja will quickly substitute themself with another nearby object. This can be a block of Wood or even another person. This allows the ninja to quickly flee and hide while the original object takes the brunt of their opponents attack."**_

_**So by that definition Naruto could do what he did.**_

_**Question 3: **__**"The story is very rushed. Naruto "Woke up" when he was 5 and then a sudden time-skip to 8 years old where the only thing we see is him starting the first day of academy. Another time-skip and its graduation day. How did he make friends? How did he survive the other attacks that you implied he will be getting? other than the little summaries you give in the beginning of every chapter, we don't really know anything about him. Maybe invest in some time to build the characters around him? Also isn't Naruto already top of his class? why would he bother to even pretend to be interested with Mizuki's offer if he is already the rookie of the year. If he is not then you should have clarified this through the chapter. Not as an afterthought next chapter."**_

_**Answer:**__** Well to answer that part, most of what happened of him post waking is recovery and physical training. I felt that it was a boring thing so I skipped it all. And post waking up the ANBU guard around him tightened. Hence he suffered none of that after the age of five. **_

_**For the friends part, he began school, wasn't the class clown and actually was a decent student too. People like that find it easy to make friends. None of them are the 'best' of friends. Just good friends. The real bonding would come much later.**_

_**And for the last part, no he is not. Since he had been holding back on his Kage Bunshin early on and only showed it in the exams, his class performance had taken a hit in the ninjutsu section. And I think when judging for the rookie of the year they take class performance into consideration as well. **_

_**I think I made that part clear with Iruka worrying about the Bunshin part of the test. Though it was more of his internal worry so I guess that could have been overlooked. **_

_**I think that's all the question answered for now. I loved that it was pointed out and would love it if more people did it. My writing can get a bit messy at times and I don't fully explain a lot of things so asking questions and me answering them would do wonders! Hope you keep on supporting me ~^~ **_

_**Now onto the chapter!**_

"Good morning!" Iruka clapped his hands loudly to get the attention of every passing student present in class. "Congratulations to each and every one of you for passing the finals. From today onwards you're all full-fledged Genin of the hidden leaf, the lowest of the low. Now you will all be put into a three man cell, mentored by an experienced Jonin. So please respond when I call on your names"

Naruto droned out the names. He already knew who would get in what teams and was left to wonder about the test he would be taking. It was a test on team work. Sakura was still a blind follower of Sasuke's, much to the blonde's dismay. While Sasuke did not see Naruto as the dead last and would actually respect his strength, he still had the whole "The Uchiha are superior and don't need anyone else" superiority stick shoved up his ass. That would be a problem.

"Team seven would be Hinata Hyuga" wait what? Naruto's head snapped up as Iruka went on to say the rest of the name. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Na-" his eyes widened slightly and the academy teacher looked at the blonde. Was he reading this right? "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" he finished.

The whole class was stunned into silence, all eyes now on the blonde. Naruto meanwhile was thinking on the team placement. Hinata was in team seven with him and Sasuke. Not Sakura but Hinata. How did that happen? Feeling multiple eyes on him snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around before looking to the semi sleepy Nara beside him. "What happened?" he asked.

Shikamaru gave him a sidewise look, looking as if even talking was troublesome right now. "Your name" he said simply and Naruto understood. "Oh" the blonde mumbled and his mind now went back to his talk with the third he had back when he first woke up in this world.

_**~Flashback Start~**_

"_It's good to see you finally awake Naruto" Hiruzen Sarutobi greeted with his ever present grandfatherly smile, running his hands through spiky blonde hair._

"_Jiji" the words flowed out of Naruto automatically, years of calling the older man that had made it second nature. The blonde looked around and realized that he was in the hospital. Not only that, he was in one of the better rooms. White walls and white ceiling and ANBU standing at every corner, trained eyes on every person that would come and go. That part he felt wasn't from the hospital._

"_Why am I here?" he asked, eyes once more on the Hokage. "The villagers went a little too far" was all the Hokage said. But even those words held a lot of rage in them. There would be serious punishment in the interrogation chamber that face said. _

_With a frown Naruto thought to himself about what the villagers actually did. But everything came back as a blank. What he did remember was meeting the ripple eyed sage, Minato and Kushina and the real Naruto of this world. Speaking of which. _

"_Jiji I met them!" Naruto exclaimed, making Hiruzen give him a weird look. "Meet who?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in question. The boy had almost died. Who could he have met? The Kyuubi maybe? If that was it, then there was a lot to explain to the younger boy._

"_Tou-San and Kaa-San" the blonde's words had made the Hokage go pale. Quickly dismissing the ANBU the Hokage went through a series of hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground. Odd marking spread across the room. Suddenly the room felt too much like a box, trapped inside with no way out. _

"_Explain" the hokage spoke, sounding much serious than he did before. "Well after whatever the villagers did" Naruto began, trying to sound like a child explaining something. "I was in this big room with a giant cage! There was this big fox that wanted to eat me but my parents saved me" he explained._

"_Putting your own chakra in the seal. Ingenious and perfectly expectable of Minato" Hiruzen thought with a small frown. This made matters complicated. He wanted to wait till Naruto was a chunin before letting the boy know. The child was hyperactive right now and the risk of the information leaking was too high._

"_They explained why the villagers hated me. They were not happy" Naruto shook his head. "They also told me about the weird mask guy and how the Kyuubi got free! And also why you had to hide it all from me"_

"_And do you understand why I had to do it?" the hokage asked. Knowing was one thing, he needed Naruto to understand why he had done it._

"_To protect me from Tou-San's enemies" Naruto nodded. "And you Kaa-San's too" Hiruzen added. Looking at the Hokage oddly, Naruto just frowned. "If you named me after my mom, how was that protecting me? Wouldn't giving me a separate name be more useful?" the boy asked. _

"_At the time that we are, the village have forgotten about the Uzumaki clan. A regret of mine" the Hokage let out a sigh. "The Shinobi family already know of you and you lineage but they had to be sworn into secrecy, so that your lineage would not be leaked"_

"_You could have told me. I could have kept a secret" Naruto gave a fake pout. He knew exactly why the hokage did what he did. But he still had to play the role of a child._

"_I would have told you when you became a Shinobi. A chunin at best" the hokage answered, finally letting a smile grace his lips._

"_Say Jiji! I want to take both my parent's names when I become a shinobi! I want carry on their legacy!" Naruto exclaimed. "You are their legacy Naruto" Hiruzen said softly, letting his fingers once more run through the blonde's hair. "I knooooow but I want to put Tou-San's name in mine too! So the world knows that the Namikaze family is still alive and kicking ass!"_

_**~Flashback End~**_

It was a long discussion with lots of whining and pouting that the hokage agreed to let the blonde take both his parent's names. But only after he was a genin. Naruto was all too happy to comply.

Shaking the shock off and filing the questions for the hokage, Iruka continued. "Team Seven will be led by Kakashi Hatake" he declared. "Team Eight consists of Haruno Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka and Aburame Shino. The team would be led by Kurenai Yuhi!"

"GAH! Why do I have to have to have dog breath and bug boy while Hinata gets Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed in frustration, punching her desk hard.

"As if I wanted to be in the same team as the Banshee" Kiba screeched, wincing when Sakura turned to glare at him. Women were scary.

"Sit down!" Iruka hissed, a tick growing on his forehead. "Team nine is still in rotation. Team ten consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. The team will be led by Asuma Sarutobi"

"I could have done worse" Ino let out a sigh of relief. Sure she was bitter that she couldn't get Sasuke on her team. But at least she didn't get Kiba and Shino. Those two creeped her out. Plus she was pretty sure that Hinata was interested in someone else and not in Sasuke. So her chances still stand. She could almost smell the blush burning the Hyuga heiress' face.

With all teams now declared, slowly teams exited when their sensei's came to pick them up. By the end of it, it was only Team seven left in the room.

"So your father is the Yondaime" Sasuke spoke up, onyx eyes narrowed down on the blonde. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was five" Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "But Sandaime Jiji made me swear to not tell anyone until I was a genin" he added. That seemed to have quieted the Uchiha.

It was another hour or so of silence later that Kakashi finally walked in, only to find a duster hit his head.

"Hah!" Naruto let out a loud laugh. In the story he read, he loved this part a lot for some reason. Not doing it would have been a wasted opportunity. Hinata looked at her sensei timidly, a small smile on her face while Sasuke gave the man a deadpan look.

"My first impression of you guys, I don't like you very much. Meet me on the roof!" he gave an eye smile and disappeared in smoke. The three members of team looked at one another before walking out.

On the roof now, the three sat on a platform each with Kakashi sitting opposite of them. "Now how about we introduce each other? Name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto raised his hand, knowing already that if they wanted an example, they'd learn nothing about the Jonin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze" he declared, noticing the slight crinkling around Kakashi's eye. "I love ramen, training and reading about chakra and weapons! I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for ramen to be ready and that I can't find anyone to teach me how to use a katana" he let out a torturous sigh. "And my dream for the future is to become the best Hokage ever!" he declared.

"A katana?" Kakashi thought, reminded of a redheaded katana wielder. He then turned to Hinata who twiddled her fingers.

"A-ano my name is H-Hinata Hyuga. M-my l-likes are flower pressing, m-making tea and c-cakes. I d-dislike p-people who b-bully o-others. M-my dream i-is to b-become a s-strong kunoichi"

"A nervous wreck of a kunoichi" Kakashi mentally noted it down. He then turned to Sasuke who just grunted.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I like my mother and little sister. I dislike a certain man. And my dream is to protect my family and kill a certain man" he said smoothly.

"An avenger who has an anchor" Kakashi thought. Maybe Sasuke wasn't such a flight risk as he had first thought.

"Well since all that's done, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow and we'll have a little survival test" he stood up, pulling out his little orange book. "Oh and I suggest you not eat anything. You might end up throwing up" he declared with an eye smile and once more vanished in a puff of smoke.

The remaining three just looked at one another before getting up themselves and leaving the building. They needed to prepare for whatever it was that Kakashi was planning. Well two of the three did. Naruto already knew.

"Guys!" Naruto called before the three separated for their homes. "Come on a full stomach tomorrow. The not eating was just a suggestion. Plus we can't do a survival test on empty stomachs" he declared.

Sasuke just grunted and left while Hinata gave a meek nod before practically running away. Naruto just let out a sigh and resumed his walk home. He hoped his teammates listened to him for once.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! It is I! The author! Back again answering questions! Well there is only one this time so it'll take just a little bit of time.**_

_**Gameswat1 asks: "Justttt a quick question: did you read my fanfic and got inspiration for your title? Lol we have similar title names. All good, just wanted to point that out. Great minds think alike!"**_

_**Answer:**__** I actually did not know about your story! But! It sounds interesting and I'd love to give it a read as soon as possible! And yes, I do agree! Great minds do think alike ;)**_

_**Now on to the chapter!**_

It was early next morning that team seven found themselves at training ground seven, void of their sensei. Well almost all the members. Naruto knowing full well that it would be about two or more hours later that his sensei would come along, had decided to do some shopping for himself. It was his start into the ninja world today. He couldn't just show up in a beaten up white shirt and track pants that threatened to rip apart any moment now.

The difficulty with getting new clothes was finding a store that would sell him anything fairly. The store he had bought these current outfits from was more of a moving merchant who did not know about the blonde's special condition. Meaning he had gotten a fair price.

So as he walked down the street, people slowly opening their business for the day. He couldn't very well go to a civilian establishment. They'd kick him out easily. Shinobi establishments might actually favor him. And they might have something that would fit his image building. He knew of one place he could go to. The store that Hiruzen Jiji had taken him to get him his first set of kunai and shuriken.

The store was owned by an old acquaintance of the Sandaime's. A former shinobi who fought alongside him in the first shinobi war. A war veteran with a keen eye for weaponry. The blonde sadly forgot his name. But he remembered the shop quite well.

It was a small wooden establishment that didn't look all too remarkable on the outside. It had no doors, just white curtains to cover the entrance. It was the inside that really interested everyone. Every wall decorated with weapons of all kind. Some Naruto knew while the others he had little to no idea about. And then to one side were the clothing section, attire fit for shinobi. That was where he went first.

Looking through the sections, he found something he liked. A plain white shirt and black trousers pants. Maybe he should get a jacket to go with it. Maybe an inverted color to his shirt. Lucky for him, he found just that. And oddly enough, it had the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Odd, why did they have clothes with the Uzumaki clan symbol? He could ask the guy at the counter that.

Picking out a few more of those white shirts and the similar pair of pants, the blonde rushed to the counter. He needed to buy them fast and go home to put them in their right place as well as change into his clothes before he went to Kakashi. But he found himself standing in line behind a girl with twin buns.

"I'll be taking these Oji-San!" the female chirped, pushing her load of assorted weapons and scrolls to the man behind the counter. "Ever the eager customer huh?" the old man chuckled, drawing up a bill for the items. The girl paid for them and turned to leave.

Naruto stepped forward when she moved away, pushing the clothing to the man. "Buying only clothes this time?" the man asked, drawing up the blonde's bill. "No need of replenishing your stocks just yet?"

"Oh definitely. I'll be needing a restock on my usual. And maybe a katana" Naruto said with a grin. The last part surprised the owner slightly. "A katana? Since when are you into Katanas?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in question. "About a year now" Naruto nodded his head. He could remember the first time he had seen a katana user. Not in this world of course. It was in his own world and it was in a kendo tournament thing that one of his friends had pulled him into. Ever since he had been into katanas and anything alike.

"Well I'll prepare the usual. Why don't you go and check out the katanas? They are placed out in the back" the man motioned to the farthest corner from the counter. Naruto gave the man a nod and walked over to the selection, leaving the clothes back for the old man to pack it up.

"Man I thought it was supposed to be easy to pick a weapon" the blonde mumbled, sapphire eyes roaming over the various selection of katanas. Each one ranged from long ones to shorter ones. But even the shorter ones seemed to be long and elegant.

"Picking out weapons is not as easy as it looks does it?" a female voice snapped Naruto out of his musings. Turning around he was faced with the girl with twin buns. "It has to be perfect" the girl went on, "the weapon has to call out to you rather than you calling out to it" she informed the younger blonde.

"I guess" Naruto drawled. If he was honest, he had no idea what the girl just said. And the girl seemed to understand that. "Why don't you look over the weapons again? See where your guts lead you" she instructed with a smile.

Looking back to the selection of katanas Naruto did just that. Rather than letting his eyes decide he decided to close them. Let his instincts do the work for him as the girl had told him. At first he felt nothing really. It was calm, quiet and kind of heavy on his right hand. Wait, his right hand felt heavy?

Opening his eyes, he saw a katana already grasped in his clutches. When had he taken hold of that? Grabbing the hilt he slowly pulled it out from its scabbard.

To say that the blade looked kind of abnormal would be an understatement. The whole thing was black, the hilt being a mix of black and crimson swirls. Soft to touch. The blade itself was thin, almost vanishing in the light if looked at from its edge. It didn't even feel that heavy. Which meant that most of the weight came from the scabbard.

The thing looked to be made of some sort of metal, cool at touch and colored black. There was the engraving of a dragon over it, that one was colored a deep crimson. Like it had been drawn over with blood. The blonde wasn't sure what it was, but for some reason he felt an odd sense of familiarity with it.

"Give it a swing" the girl urged and the blonde did just that. It felt perfect in his grasp, the swings seemed prefect. Almost like it was an extension of himself. "Oh this feels good!" Naruto marveled, turning to give the girl his trademark grin. "Thanks for that! I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Nakimaze" the blonde introduced himself.

"Higurashi Tenten" the girl replied after a moment of stunned silence, a smile gracing her lips. Naruto already knew about her though. A future weapons mistress of Konoha and a war hero to be. "I gotta go before Gai Sensei assigns me more physical exercises for being late" she muttered with a groan and ran off, waving goodbye to the blonde.

Naruto watched her go before walking back to the counter. "Found a blade already?" the old man asked. Naruto just gave a nod and put the katana on the counter.

"This Katana" the man thought, taking the weapon in his hands and inspecting it closely. "I'd forgotten I still had that" he thought to himself. This was one of the last blades he had with him, imported from a land now long lost.

"How much for all that?" Naruto's question snapped the man out of his thoughts. Naruto suppressed a shudder as the man looked at him, like he was judging the boy's very existence right there.

"4200 Ryo for the clothes and the stocks. The katana is on the house. Consider it a gift for graduating" the man spoke with a soft smile. "Such a nice gift though. I can't accept it" Naruto protested. But relented in the end when the man insisted that the boy take it. The man also hid a smile when he saw the sparkle in the blonde's eyes at the mere display of the katana being stored in the storage scroll. So he really was a legacy of that clan and not just given the name at random.

Watching the boy leave, the man couldn't help but smile wider. A whole clan might have become a part of forgotten history, but its legacy still lived on. And if the boy became a master of the sword he was gifted and the art that took his interest, surely the clan would be revived in the end. Or was that merely an old man's wishful thinking? Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Naruto had arrived at the training ground, he found that Kakashi had not still into the scene. Hinata was sat under a tree, dozing away while Sasuke was brooding on top of a log.

"Huh" Naruto mumbled as he walked closer to HInata first to wake her up. "Kakashi sensei is late" he mused while gently shaking the Hyuuga awake. "You're late as well" Sasuke said pointedly. It was clear the boy had been on time.

"I needed to stock up on weapons and clothes" Naruto explained, finally standing up when he noticed Hinata waking up. The Hyuuga in question took one look at Naruto and immediately passed out, her face red as a tomato. Sasuke merely grunted and returned to his brooding and a moment later Kakashi appeared with with a puff of smoke.

"You're late" Naruto said with a smile. The scarecrow smiled right back, eye crinkling up at the corners. "Ah I was on my way here when an old lady dropped her things. I had to help her. Then a black cat crossed my path and I had to go around and come here" he explained as if he had said the most normal thing ever.

"That was such a bad lie" all three members of team seven thought in unison. With Hinata now awake and standing beside Naruto while Sasuke stood to his other side Kakashi looked over his students. "The test is simple" he began, holding out two bells. "Take these from me by noon and I'll pass you three. Fail to do so and it's back to the academy"

"So the test hasn't changed" Naruto thought. He already knew what the real meaning was. One look at his teammates and he just sighed. Both of them had fallen for the trick. Teamwork was going to take a back seat.

His eyes went back to his sensei who was finishing his countdown. Just as the last number was said, Naruto pulled both Hinata and Sasuke be the back of their jackets while three of his clones popped into existence and attacked the Jonin.

"We can't take him on alone" were the first words he uttered when the three were at a respectable distance. "You two can't but I can" Sasuke grunted, already readying himself to charge right back at the Jonin.

"No you sit and listen" Naruto put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "That out there is a Jonin. A goofy looking one, but a Jonin nonetheless. And if I'm not wrong, he was also part of the ANBU. We need to work together to catch him by surprise and snatch those bells"

"T-that is the w-whole point o-of this t-test" Hinata stuttered. "H-he wants t-to test u-us b-by seeing i-if we'd s-see through t-the real meaning"

"Exactly!" Naruto beamed at Hinata. "This is a test to see if we'd put the mission first or our allies. We're a team now so we need to show that we can work like one"

Sasuke grunted once more but this time he sat where he was and not charged out. Meaning he had understood as well. "Any plans then?" he turned to the blonde who only smiled at him. "Only one. Fingers crossed it works"

Back at the clearing the clones kept on piling. One died and two took its place and soon Kakashi found himself taking a step back as the numbers went up on him. _**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**_ Kakashi called and with a great burst of wind from his mouth, the clones all flew back. The force of the jutsu popping them all at once.

"He's already quite proficient with the shadow clones it seems. And weasels training seemed to do him good" the scarecrow thought. His lone eyes stared at the open field and waited for more clones or even his students to come at him. At least one of his thoughts came true.

Ten clones of Naruto were speeding towards the Jonin, each one handling a kunai on each hand. "Getting serious now" Kakashi thought as he himself took a kunai and began to deflect each swipe with ease. "You'll have to try better if you think only clones can take me down" Kakashi called out loud so the real Naruto could hear.

The blocking and attacking back seemed to continue, with more clones joining in when one popped. Kakashi was beginning to groan at how much chakra that blonde kid of his sensei had. Damn his mother and her monstrous chakra.

His eyes suddenly widened when he noticed that one of the clones had a tag on them and that the tag was glowing. Quickly kicking the nearest clone away he jumped back and the tag exploded, taking with it all the other clones that were around it. Mid-air Kakashi found him being at the end of multiple kunais and shuriken. So he did the only thing he could do, kawarimi out of the situation.

He appeared a few feet away from where the log was now peppered with kunais and shurikens, smiling to himself. "That was surely Sasuke and Naruto working together. Have they figured it out already?" he thought. Feeling his back warmed up he quickly performed another kawarimi and thanked his lucky stars when he watched a ball of fire sweep away the log and burn it into a crisp. "Maybe a bit too serious" he thought with a deadpan.

"Hiya!" Naruto whispered from right behind him and Kakashi had to jump away from a swipe of the blonde's katana. "New weapon?" the Jonin asked as he landed in the clearing below. "Bought it this morning" Naruto grinned when he too joined the man on the clearing. "Well I like the look of it" the scarecrow smiled and blocked the swipe that came from the blonde. "You certainly don't attack like you just bought it" the Jonin mused as he blocked the swipes with ease.

"I'm just going with the flow" the blonde shrugged. In reality he was trying to recreate the swings he had seen in that little tournament his friend had taken him back in his world. He remembered only little, but Naruto's natural instincts more than covered for it.

He winced at the kick he failed to block and skidded back, coughing up a bit of air. "That was a hard kick" Naruto grunted, putting his sword back in the hilt on his back and made more clones to attack the Jonin. "You're a one trick I see" Kakashi mused, once more locked into a battle of taijutsu with the many clones that swarmed him slowly. "Well hopefully you can teach me a thing or two when I pass" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi let out a snort at that comment. Overconfident brat. He watched another clone come at him and raised his arm to block. And suddenly found he was unable to use that arm. "HInata" his eyes widened. He had forgotten about the Hyuuga heiress and the Uchiha heir while the Uzumaki had kept him busy. A good tactic.

He jumped back and found himself being kicked right back down. He hit the ground on his feet and immediately was rushed by more clones. Soon his other arm too became numb. He had to act fast before he was in deep trouble. And then all the clones popped out of existence.

Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto and two of his clones, both of them dispelling to reveal Hinata and Sasuke. "So they did transformed into Naruto and joined the fray" the Jonin thought. But why would the cones pop so suddenly when he was on the back foot. That was when he realized that Naruto was holding up the bells.

"Do we pass?" the blonde asked with a grin. For a moment Kakashi was lost in his own memory land, reminded of another blonde in a similar pose from long ago. "You three showed off quite a nice display of teamwork back there" Kakashi complimented. "Naruto acting as live bait while Hinata kept a track on me when I kawarimied away and Sasuke adding his own jutsus when you three needed to" Kakashi complimented. "I think I can pass you three with no issues" he added with a smile. All three members of Team Seven had their own smiles, expressing their joy at being officially becoming Genins of Konoha. And the smile fell when an ANBU shunshined into the clearing near them.

"Genin Uzumaki-Namikaze, you're being summoned by the Hokage" the cat mask wearing ANBU female said. Though her eyes were more on the sword on the blonde's back rather than the blonde himself.

Naruto looked at the ANBU in confusion while his teammates looked the boy in the same manner. "What did you do?" Sasuke asked and Naruto could only shrug. "I'll tell you when I get back" he mumbled to his teammates before walking to the ANBU. The cat masked on put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The place where the two did reappear, was not the Hokage's office. Rather it was in a place that was at the very base of the tower, a floor below the entrance. "What is this place?" Naruto turned to look at the ANBU. "Meeting room for the councils" the ANBU woman informed the blonde and gave him a gentle push to go in.

Pushing the doors open he took a step in and was almost overwhelmed by the atmosphere in there. The room was huge and circular in shaped. There were stairs that lead downwards, towards a stage like place. Surrounding it were seating arrangements, each one on a higher step as they got further up. On the opposite side of the entrance was where the Hokage sat, the highest pedestal of them all. In front of him were his three advisors that Naruto knew well about. From the way that they all sat, on the right were the civilian and the left were the shinobi. Council men and women each of them.

"Ah Genin Naruto" The Sandaime greeted the blonde when he reached the central stage. Mutterings began from both sides and Naruto had to stoop the urge to roll his eyes when whispers of "Demon boy" or "Fox" came from the civilian side. Good to know they still saw him as that.

"With him now here, let us begin our meeting" Hiruzen Sarutobi's voice was gentle. But Naruto could feel the weight behind them. As was evident when all whispers came to an immediate halt.

"The reason why this meeting was called" Shimura Danzo stood, holding a document in hand. "Is to reveal the origin of Genin Naruto here" he spoke and Naruto could feel the curious looks from the shinobi side and the glares from the civilian side. "Finally the demon is being outed" one of the civilian members mumbled and immediately there was a spike I the killing intent. Coming from not only Hiruzen Sarutobi, but also Shimura Danzo. Why was Danzo adding in here? What was his angle in all this?

"As I'm sure the rumors have already reached your ears, it is indeed true. Genin Naruto is the sole heir of the late Yondaime, Minato Namikaze and the daughter of the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan, Kushina Uzumaki" that declaration alone was enough to spark outrage from the civilian side. Shouts of outrage, disbelief and out right cursing came from Civilian side. While the Shinobi side were silent. SO they already had an idea or already knew. Not hard to believe since more than half of them were friends with Minato or Kushina.

"Silence!" Danzo shouted and the Civilian side stopped immediately, a few still grumbling in discontent. "The proof" he held up the parchment in his hand, "is right here. Signed by the Sandaime's late wife herself"

"There was document proof?" Naruto thought to himself. Yet another difference from the story he read. Or he did not know simply because it was never mentioned.

The document was passed on to the shinobi side first before the civilian side got their look into it. And none of them looked all too pleased by it. Either that the 'Demon Boy' was now a clan member or that they had been treating the Yondaime's legacy like dirt.

"If that is the case then surely an effort must be made to revive the now extinct Uzumaki Clan. And also ensure that the Yondaime's blood is also passed on" one of the civilian council member had put forward. It was obvious that he had his own to gain from it because Naruto could see the greed in the man's eyes. The same was probably seen from the Shinobi council members because there was disgruntled muttering from them. Especially the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. Mikoto Uchiha was present there as well. This was notably the first time since the massacre that the Uchiha Matriarch had taken the seat till her son Sasuke came of age and was ready. Naruto was not sure who gave the clan vote for the Uchiha until now. Possibly the Hokage or one of the Clan heads.

"Polite pass" Naruto called out and the uttering had died down immediately. "I thank you for trying to set me up a Harem to breed more children, but I think I can find a woman for myself thank you" he added with a smile.

"You're a shinobi now" the same man spat out. "What will happen when you die out there? We'll lose both clans in the process"

"You didn't seem to be all that worried back when I was younger and the civilians went on raids to try and murder me" Naruto tilted his head with false curiosity. "Nor when I did almost die at age five. So unless you lot plan to attack me again, I think I'll do good. Not that you guys scare me anymore or anything of the sorts" he waved them off dismissively.

There were a few chuckles, a laugh and a mutter of "troublesome" from the Shinobi side and the Hokage while the Civilian council once more broke into an uproar.

"We are the council and you must listen to what we say!" the man roared, slamming his fist on the table before him. Naruto did not as much flinch, icy cold eyes turning to look at the male. "The Civilian Council" he said smoothly. "Last I read, the Shinobi Council dealt with Clan and Shinobi matters. Not the Civilian Council" he added. He was so thankful for reading up on the laws of this world.

"And Genin Naruto is correct" the Hokage cut in, a glare from the man silencing the Civilians with one look. "This a matter for the Shinobi Council. You have been brought here for other purposes" this time the Hokage turned to Naruto. "Now Naruto. As you are aware, you are heir to two clans. The Uzumaki and the Namikaze. The latter becoming a clan when he became Hokage" the Sandaime informed the boy. "Now the problem here, is that you are only allowed to inherit one name. If you happened to have a sibling, then there would have been no issues. But as you are right now, you must choose which clan to revive. Until a time comes that you have more than one child, then you may bring back the other"

Kushina and Minato's marriage was a secret Naruto remembered from his world. Meaning not many actually knew which name the other too. Or whether they even took another name. And he knew exactly which one to pick.

"The Uzumaki Clan" Naruto said after a moment. "It was once a powerful clan as I was told by you that night seven years ago. I think it's about time the clan made a comeback. And who knows, maybe officially reviving the Uzumaki clan might bring more of the Uzumaki survivors to Konoha" Naruto answered with a smile.

"Very well then" Hiruzen smiled, "Genin Uzumaki Naruto is the sole heir to the Uzumaki Clan and until the day he is a Chunin, his seat shall not be opened up. But you must choose who should cast the vote in your behalf Naruto" the old man said to the young blonde.

"Well to you of course Jiji" Naruto said with a grin. "I'd trust no one else with it"

"Then it's been decided" Hiruzen stood as did the others. "The seat for the Uzumaki clan, opened by the SHodaime's wife Mito and closed at the death of the Yondaime's wife has been put on hold till Genin Uzumaki is a Chunin. And until then all votes from that seat is to be given by myself. Meeting adjourned"

As the people all slowly left, Naruto couldn't help feel a bubbling happiness inside himself. He had revived a dead clan, his clan now. And he would be a clan head when he's a Chunin. To someone who isn't a shinobi, like the him from his world, it wasn't much. But for him, the Shinobi he is now, it was almost a dream come true. Maybe the prospect of him having possible family was a dream come true for the Naruto that had died at age five, the one whose place he had taken.

_**Hey guys! Thanks once more for the support you guys are showing my story ;-;**_

_**Now I know a few of you had pointed a few things to me and I'll be answering to those.**_

_**Kuman pointed out: "Okay chapter but you need to understand there is no such thing as combining surnames in Japan. It's either Uzumaki or Namikaze or you combine them to create a new name"**_

_**Answer:**__** I was well aware of that thak you. I was just waiting for the moment where Naruto had to choose which clan he wants to represent/bring back. And that he did in this chapter. Hopefully I was able to make some sense with the way I wrote it down.**_

_**Helyanweh pointed out: "One thing, the katana/kenjutsu and Uzumaki thing is fanon, in case you weren't aware. In canon the Uzumaki were known for 2 things, their vitality (and the longevity and large chakra reserves this gave) and fuinjutsu. Which makes for a terrifying combo. Anything is possible with fuinjutsu and their large chakra reserves actually make even the more outlandish things feasible."**_

_**Answer: **__**I was actually not aware of that. Cons of reading toom any fanfics with that fanon XD**_

_**I don't plan on making it the thing that defines Naruto. He is still a strong Ninjutsu user with his almost limitless chakra thanks to the gifts he got from the sage and with having the Kyuubi's chakra slowly fuse with his. So there is no worry about that one. Fuinjutsu might come into the play but that happens later on.**_

_**I hope that answers everything and that you guys like the chapter. It's a bit messy but that's how most my stories are. Please keep up the support you guys have for it and I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
